The present invention relates to footwear.
There are different types of footwear, examples of which include but are not limited to walking shoes, tennis shoes, running shoes, bicycle shoes, basketball shoes, hiking boots, ski boots, snow boarding boots, snow shoes, and sandals. Different types of footwear may include different components. Bicycle shoes, for example, include clips configure to detachably attach the shoes to the pedals of a bicycle. Regardless of the type, however, footwear usually includes a sole, which can provide cushioning as well as protection.